vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
History of Dascunya
The First Tribes The first knowledge that we have of the people who lived in Dascunya are the five tribes: the Gardlies (in the north of Dascunya and Phenixia), the Lumattans, the Klerencies (central Dascunya), the Odemoss (in the south of Dascunya and the north of Angliya) and the Leameans (in the southern coast and Uestadenia). In 2570 BP, having been driven out of the Fenis territories in the northeast, the Gardlies began a war to expand their territory to the south. They at first conquered the Lumattans' land, and afterwards the Klerencies. The Odemoss were a tribe of hunters, and the Gardlies couldn't conquer them alone, so, the Gardlies requested help from the Leameans, and the Odemoss were conquered in 2310 BP. In 2100 BP, in Dascunya coexisted two chiefdoms: Dascagnia (Gardlies) and Uestadagnia (Leameans). Liliani Invasion In 1946 BP, the Liliani Empire began the invasion of Dascagnia. First, the Liliani army, commanded by Augusto Claudio, conquered the north of Dascagnia, after the Battle of Werrian, where Fergus, chieftain of Dascagnia was killed. After that battle, the Liliani army crushed the remaining lands of Dascagnia. In 1890 BP, the Liliani empire began the war against Uestadagnia which was conquered completely by 1862 BP. Provinces of the Liliani Empire In 1703, Dascagnia was proclaimed a province of the Liliani Empire, and later Uestadagnia was also given provincial status. The Lilianis introduced their language to the provinces. All the names were tranlated to Liliani: Dascagnia became Dascugnium, Uestadagnia became Uestadegnium. The Empire of Liliana was expanded to the south, conquering the north of Angliya (proclaimed province of Caesaria) and to the east, conquering the western territory of Phenixia (proclaimed territory of Faeniccia Minor). So, in the southern territory of the Empire of Liliana, there were four provinces: Dascugnium, Uestadegnium, Caesaria and Faeniccia Minor, whilst Samuelonia was a vassel kingdom. Liliani Counties In 1200 BP, Liliani saw that the extensive territories of Dascugnium and Uestadegnium were difficult to control and abolished the provinces and divided the territory into counties. Dascugnium was divided into eight counties: Vilina, Ystria, Odeland, Devrognia, Gardmoor, Klerengard, Ockenham and Angialda. Uestadegnium was divided into three counties: Zorriaga, Adnemar and Fluvis. All the counts had to swear fidelity to the Emperor of Liliani. The Count's Rebllion See The Count's Rebellion In 712 BP the counties of Ystria, Vilinia, Odeland, Gardmoor and Klerengard in Dascunya, and all the counties of Uestadenia, began a rebellion against the Empire of Liliani. The counties of Devrognia, Okenham and Angialda didn't participate in the revolution, and fought against the rebel counties. By 700 BP, the rebel counties were victorious and proclaimed the Kingdom of Dascunya and the Kingdom of Uestadenia. The counties of Angialda and Devrognia could not be conquered by the Dascunyan royal army, and, after the collapse of Liliani rule, proclaimed the Kingdom of Ancalda. The Gardmoor Dynasty The first king of Dascunya was William the Wise, of the Gardmoor dynasty. William I transferred the capital from Drekan to Saint Hugues. He maintained peace with neighbouring Uestadenia, Ançalda, Angliya, Phenixia and Neoliliana. William I died in 679 BP, and William the Brave was proclaimed King. William II began the Deltland War with the Kingdom of Uestadenia, and conquered the city of Deltland in 662 BP. In 655 BP his son, Edward the Young was proclaimed King. He enlarged his lands to the east through the marriage of his second son Edward with Claire of Francie, and his third son Lawrence with Teresa of Iberie (Francie and Iberie were two counties of Phenixia). When Edward died, his first son William the Pious was proclaimed King. William III built the Cathedral of Saint Hugues, the Cathedral of Danheim and the Chateaubleu Abbey. He died without a male heir, and his first daughter, Rose, was married with Charles Albert of Klerengard, beginning the dynasty of the Klerengards (with King Charles-Albert of Dascunya, proclaimed king in 600 BP). The Klerengard Dynasty Charles-Albert was proclaimed king of Dascunya in 600 BP. He built the port of Danheim and the Royal Palace of Saint Hugues. In 572 BP, Edward the Great was proclaimed King. He married Johanna of Ançalda, uniting the Dascunyan and Ançaldan Crown. Edward II died in 548 BP, and his first son, William IV, was proclaimed King. William IV defeated the Fields Rebellion, a peasants rebellion against the authority of the king. In 520 BP, after the death of William IV, Alexander I was proclaimed king of the Dascunya and Ancalda. He was a wise strategist, and married Lorenza of Uestadenia, becoming King of Uestadenia. Alexander I built a powerful navy to explore the eastern coast of Bowdani, a weak kingdom in 490 BP. In 487 BP, Alexander I conquered the eastern coast of Bowdani. In 481 BP, Rudolf I of Dascunya was proclaimed king of Dascunya. Rudolf I proclaimed the new conquered territory the Principality of Bowestra, and gave it to his second son Peter, who was proclaimed Prince of Bowestra. In 452 BP, William V was proclaimed King of Dascunya. He married with Catherin of Angliya and unified two of the most powerful kingdoms of the south, Dascunya and Angliya. The Kingdom was renamed to Anglyodascunyan Crown. The Longerathian Wars See Longerathian Wars In 427 BP, with Duke Thomas of Tyrana, the Regent for the young King Edmund I of Anglyodascunya, busy fighting peasant revolts in the southern part of the Anglyodascunyan Kingdom, Natestus III of Estontetso and Peter I of Bowestra took the opportunity to launch an invasion. A large Estontetsan army invaded the Duchy of Dascunya, whilst Peter landed a Bowestrian army in Ançalda. The Longerathian Wars were to rage on and off for nearly 300 years and at the end of the wars, new borders were established between all the warring parties. The new Estontetsan government permanently renounced all claims to territories south of its borders, and turned its attentions northwards, reconquering its former holdings in Draconia, a campaign completed in 136 BP. Dascunya, Samuelonia and Angliya, despite having been unified once before, and having fought together against the Estontetsans, chose not to reform the Anglyodascunyan Empire. Dascunya began to rebuild itself, while Angliya once again turned its attentions southwards towards the remaining Achenarian stats, Aigador, and Solanchatka. Bowestra, however, refused to declare allegiance to either Dascunya or Angliya, and became an independent principality. The territories taken from Phenixia were returned to it. New Kingdom of Dascunya Edward of House Sourvonnis was crowned King of Dascunya 138 BP and began to rebuild the Kingdom during his reign, until his death in 122 BP. His son, William VII of Dascunya, was proclaimed king of Dascunya. Rudolf II of Dascunya was proclaimed King of Dascunya in 88 BP, after the death of William VII. During his reign he oversaw the construction of the Royal Operahouse of Saint Hugues, and the Palace of Restuailles in Chateaubleu. In 27 BP, Rudolf died, and his son Edward V of Dascunya was proclaimed King of Dascunya. Edward V was the last king before the plague. He oversaw the construction of the Petrogrod Royal Library and recompiled all the books written about Dascunya and the library was closed, and was forbidden to re-open until 25 years, to protect the books from the imminent danger of the plague. Plague era In Dascunya, the plague had a devastating effect on the whole country, except the nort-eastern mountains, some isolated parts of Ancalda and rural southern regions. The plague killed over half of the population of Dascunya, and was a period of terror. The most affected cities were Templarianna, Danheim, Solianah and Hedehary, where death gave way to widespread disorder. The following 5 years after the plague hit Dascunya were abysmal. Whole towns and cities were destroyed, crops were desolated and the animals in the farms were dead. In these 5 years Dascunya was in complete anarchy, and the general economy was non existent. In 5 AP, Ludmil I of Dascunya, grandson of Edward V was proclaimed king of Dascunya, but the widespread lawlessness and disorder proved too much for the King to control, which led to the 1st Dascunyan Civil War between those loyal to the monarchy and republican supporters. The 1st Dascunyan Civil War At the outbreak of the civil war, the loyalists drew it's supports from Danheim, Templarianna, Hedehary and Solianah, whilst Uestadenia, Southern Divana and Hendenven were the bases of Republican support. Ancalda took the chance to proclaim its independence. At first, the loyalists were victorious in the Battle of Gradak (Hendenven) and in the Battle of Oldtrees (Southern Divana), but the republican army answered quickly in the Battle of River Twans and in the Siege of Saint Hugues. After 7 years of war, the loyalist army were defeated at the Battle of Yorque (Templarianna), and the 1st Republic of Dascunya was proclaimed in 12 AP. The First Republic The first elections of Dascunya were held in 14 AP. The two main parties were the Liberal Party and the National Party. The Liberal Party representated the progressive movement of Dascunya and swept to victory in the elections under Ygor Hesslet who became the first president of Dascunya. At the same time, Ançalda was proclaimed a Republic, and Rimsky Reuter won the Ançaldan elections for the Ançaldan Conservative Union (ACU). Both presidents established good relations, and in 16 AP, the Republic of Dascunya and the Republic of Ançalda signed the Treaty of Union, constituting the Union of Federal Democratic Republics (UFDR). This project wasn't successful and the union broke apartin 31 AP, during the government of the 3rd president of the Republic of Dascunya, under President Alfred Coper. Tartini's coup and revival of the Dascunyan monarchy In 59 AP, General Massimiliano Tartini, with large support of the Dascunyan army, stormed Parliament and proclaimed Dascunya a Kingdom once more. Many republican ministers were killed and Tartini established himself as President of Dascunya. Edward VI returned to Dascunya from exile in Samuelonia and was crowned King on 5 December 59. In 64 AP, General Massimiliano Tartini officially dissolved the military government and Edward VI announced elections would be held. Lendin Harvon of the National Party stormed to victory and became President of Dascunya. In 97 AP, after the death of Edward VI, his son, Ludmil II was crowned king. One of his first actions was to declare war on the Republic of Ancalda, who he accused of harbouring Dascunyan rebels. In 107 AP, the Republic of Ancalda was occupied by the royal Dascunyan armies, and was integrated into the Kingdom of Dascunya. The 2nd Dascunyan Civil War In 139 AP, Charles Albert III was proclaimed King of Dascunya. Charles-Albert bought an end to his fathers reign of violence against Republican supporters and invited Republican groups to peace talks. However by 153 AP, these peace talks were a distant memory when the 2nd Dascunyan Civil War broke out. In 158 AP Rebel forces attacked the Royal Palace of Restuailles and killed Charles-Albert III. Loyalist forces fought on for a further four years until they were finally defeated in 162 AP and the Dascunyan Republic was re-established. The Second Republic Richard Edwardson, of the Radical Liberal Party (RLP) was elected as the new President of the 2nd Republic. Edwardson governed 8 years, and in 170, Edgar Odemossian of the RLP was elected president. President Odemossian built the Parliament of Danheim, and transferred the capital to Danheim. Odemossian was assassinated in 177. William Heisler, of the Conservative Party won the following elections. In 182, the Republican Independence Movement of Ancalda (RIM) was founded, and in 183 began a campaign of terror attacks (the Minister of Internal Affairs was killed in a meeting). In 185 Serguei Yevgenovic of the RLP was elected president. He founded the Dascunyan Public School and he built the universities of Widdman and Petrogrod. During the period between 185 and 209 AP, the Republic of Dascunya was governed by the Radical Liberal Party. Communist Dascunya In 210 AP, Communism in Dascunya had its golden age, with large support for the Anarchist Union, the Socialist Unified Party, the Dascunyan Comunist Party, the Red Flag Party, the Socialist Confederation of Dascunya and the Anarchist Syndical Agrupation. The Nationalist Party of Ançalda and the Ançaldan Union, and the most radical and fascist party, the Dascunyan Force also drew large support. In the elections of 210, the Dascunyan Comunist Party, the Red Flag Party and the Socialist Unified Party were united (called the People's Union), and won the elections. *People's Union: 43% *Conservative Party: 27% *Radical Liberal Party: 11%; *National Party: 9%; *Anarchist Union: 7% *Socialist Confederation of Dascunya: 3% Frederik Varx was elected president and he established a comunist government. In the next elections of 214, the People's Union won again and Varx mantained his presidency. Gerrer's Revolution In 218 AP, General Fergus Gerrer began a military coup against the government. The revolution was supported by Dascunyan Force and the National Party, the two fascist parties of Dascunya. The war began in late 218 AP, in Uestadenia and Gerrer's forces conquered Adnemar and Zavana (the two main cities of Uestadenia), and then Bridgecross, Uhlangrad and Jezen (Hedehary). The Communist armies couldn't stop Gerrer's ofensive. In 219 AP, the Communists received the International Brigades (a division of mercenary soldiers), and those Brigades reconquered Jezen. But in 220, Gerrer's forces managed to retake Jezen and Rossinia. All of the south was under the control of Gerrer. In 221 AP, all of the Communist forces were concentrated around northern Solianah, and Gerrer's armies began an amphibian assault on Danheim, which took the Communist forces by surprise and Danheim was conquered. In 221, only Ançalda was under the Communist government, and after the Battle of Juna, the Communist government was defeated. The military dictatorship of General Fergus Gerrer lasted 39 years. During this period human rights were violated. The third Republic After the death of Gerrer in 261, elections were called and the following year the Comunist and Socialist Union (CSU) won the elections and Edgar Radomir became President. In 266 E. Radomir was re-elected, and he re-opened Dascunya's borders to trade. In 273 the Blackriver Petroleum Group was founded in Drekan, it was a union of the Black Petro Company and the Petroleum River Corporation. In the same year Zertan motors was founded, the first motors company of Dascunya and the Yellow Star Chemistries. Exner dictatorship Petr Exner of the Red Flag Party won the 295 elections. Exner dissolved parliament in 297 and called for the arrest of opposition leaders. The 3rd Civil War of Dascunya In June 298 the 3rd Dascunyan Civil War broke out between the Communist government supported by Davenport and a coalition of rebel groups supported by Samuelonia. Revolutionary Republic After the war, a provisional Government called the Revolutionary Council. The government restablished democracy and prepared for new elections. The National Democratic Confederation (a progressive party) won the elections, and Subirats became President of the Republic of Dascunya. He re-established the status of Protectorate of Ançalda, and later proclaimed the Autonomy of Ançalda. In July of 298 the Reupblic of Dascunya closed the relations with the Free Confederation of Lendian Republics because the Confederation annexed the territory of Lok Islands. In August of 298 the Revolutionary Republic was abolished to create the IV Republic. The IV Republic President Subirats stepped down from office and his deputy, Alexander Shostakovich became president. The Secessionist War In the autumn of 299, the Secessionist War of Dascunya broke out which resulted in the division of Dascunya into three independent nations (Republic of Dascunya, Republic of Ançalda and the Kingdom of Dascunya under Ludmil V of Dascunya). The Dauvinitz Negotiations After a long period of division, the two Dascunyas decided to be reunified in the Federated States of Dascunya (FSD), and a week later, the Republic of Ançalda joined the FSD in the Scevrenika Pact. The Federated Republic of Ançalda retained its own government but was put under a DFA protection. The Constitution of the FSD was created in Dauvinitz between March 28th and April 2nd, 300. Since, Dascunya is formed of ten states, eight of them under a republican democracy and two of them under a democratic parlamentary monarchy. Ançalda, however, left the Federation in 303. The Failure of the Traüser/Santana Government The Federated States of Dascunya were led by an extremely weak government under President Mikhail Traüser and Vice-President Marcos Santana. They failed in keeping a unified parliament. In the end, the states began military raids against each other on various, obscure grounds. During their campaigns, they even retreated on neighbour nations' territory and caused Feniz to organize a warlike defence operation. Under control of the High Commission Counter-measures by Feniz led to a joint Estontetsan/Fenizic peacekeeping mission putting the country under control of High Commissioners General Eng. Fernão Pires and General Dr. Speidel. Finally the installation of a new powerful government became possible in mid-305. Helmut Rosenkohl was sworn in as new President, and Joseph Pècheur as Vice President. To end the quarrels, they arranged a meeting of the states' heads of government. The parties attending accepted a pact. Those not attending were dismissed and arrested by peacekeeping forces. Rosenkohl government collapse President Rosenkohl stepped down from office in 309 due to the collapse of the Dascunyan government. Finnholm Negotiations With the collapse of the Rosenkohl government in 309 government leaders met in Cèdre, Phenixia, to negotiate independence. Over the following five years the negotiations progressed with five new nation states being formed. Ancalda, who had seperated from the Dascunyan union in 303, would see it's borders enlarged to the east. Northern Dascunya, Drekanland, Westdenia and Western Hochland would be born out of the remaining Dascunyan territory. In 316, under the Finnholm Negotiations five independent nations were established, the Republic of Ancalda, the Republic of Northern Dascunya, the Kingdom of Drekanland, the Kingdom of Westdenia and the Republic of Western Hochlandia Category:Dascunya Category:History Category:History of Dascunya